Castaways part 2
by tvsitcomfan
Summary: Continuation of Castaways Anniversary. It is Thanksgiving and Gilligan invites MaryAnn to spend the holiday with his family when she is unable to join her family.
1. Chapter 1

Here on Gilligan's Island

(Continuation of Castaway Anniversary)

It's been a week since the anniversary luau and things had calmed down a bit. The air was getting slightly cooler and not as many visitors in the past few days. On this particular day, the castaways decided to get together for a meeting. Mrs. Howell was the one who decided to get everyone together.

"Everyone, I have an important announcement to make." The group became silent,paying full attention to her.

"Thanksgiving is upon us within the next week and a half. I have decided that since there is not enough visitors coming on the Thanksgiving holiday, we shall be closing the resort for the weekend. Besides," Mrs. Howell began, " I am sure everyone will want to spend it with their families. After this coming Monday, you all may leave." After the meeting, everyone continued with their daily chores. Gilligan noticed that MaryAnn seemed a little less thrilled over the group splitting up for the holiday. He went over to his friend and put an arm around her.

"You okay,MaryAnn?" Gilligan walked with her to the beach as he noticed her wiping a tear from her eye.

"I wish I was,Gilligan. It's just I have no idea where I am going for thanksgiving this year. My aunt and uncle decided to go to my cousin's vacation home in Florida where she and her family are staying. I told them I wouldn't be able to make it this year. Besides that,I don't think going to another tropical area is my ideal vacation spot since that's where I stay most of the time."

"Oh." Gilligan thought for a second as an idea came to his mind.

"Maybe you can come with me for the weekend. My mom is having turkey at her house. I know she would love to meet you! You can even meet my brother and sister and their families." MaryAnn smiled

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Besides, I can show you where I grew up and we can spend some extra time together without having to worry about work for a few days." MaryAnn got on her tip toes and gave Gilligan a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, thank you, Gilligan,I'd love to!" Gilligan blushed,trying to hide it from her.

Later that day MaryAnn started packing up for her trip to Gilligan's, Ginger watching as she kept deciding which outfits to pack up.

"So,you're going to Gilligan's for Thanksgiving? Must be a reason behind him inviting you," Ginger began.

"I haven't a clue what you are talking about,Ginger." She ignored her face as she continued packing clothes.

"Well, he's inviting you to stay with him on a holiday and meeting his parents. What does that sound like to you?" MaryAnn grabbed a few dresses from her closet and put them on the bed.

"Ginger, I think you are getting a little ahead of yourself. Gilligan and I just had that one date." Ginger laughed.

"Yes, one of many!" MaryAnn ignored her comments and held up her dresses.

"The blue one or the green one?" Ginger pointed to the blue one.

"I think after all these years , the first mate might have grown-up a bit and realized what he has been missing. Just trust me,MaryAnn." Ginger headed towards the hut door,turning back to MaryAnn.

"Don't forget to call me on Friday. I'll be waiting!" Ginger winked her eye and headed out of the hut.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilligan and MaryAnn were headed off to Pennsylvania within the next day. MaryAnn slept most of the way. Gilligan was to excited to sleep. On the ride to his parent's house, he gave MaryAnn a quick review about what his family will be like.

"My older brother,Mark, has a twelve year old girl, Hannah. His wife, Samantha is really loves to go fishing, swimming,hiking and camping and brings his family with him all the time. Hannah especially loves hiking. My brother is a great guy. This shirt that I am wearing was his, you know. " MaryAnn laughed.

"What about your sister?" Gilligan kept his eyes on the road,occasionally looking at MaryAnn.

"She reminds me a little like you in some ways. She is sweet, loves to bake, has brown hair. The only difference is that she would rather go to Alaska than to the beach. She would rather be too cold than too warm. She owns a dog, Mugsy. He is a German Shepherd. She might be there too." Gilligan paused.

"Lastly, there is my mom. My mom loves everyone. She loves to cook for people and she wants people to feel right at home. If she really likes you, she's not afraid to tell you." MaryAnn looked out her window at the scenery. MaryAnn's eyes lit up. The leaves on the trees were orange,red,brown, green and yellow. She had not witnessed a fall day like that in quite some time.

"I sure hope she likes me." Gilligan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry,she will." MaryAnn turned to Gilligan and a huge grin came across her face. Just then, the two appeared in front of a big white house. There was a big porch in the front and a small fenced in backyard behind the house.

Gilligan stopped the car and came around to her side of the car. Opening the door, he took her hand gently and smiled.

"Ready?" She nodded her head as she left the car. Looking behind the car,she noticed an older man that looked like Gilligan with dirty blonde hair and slightly shorter. He assisted with their suitcases and then went over to Gilligan.

"Hey, Will, nice to see you again!" He gave Gilligan a big hug, then glanced towards MaryAnn.

"Who's this pretty thing? Brother, you did pretty good!" Gilligan cleared his throat, blushing from his brother's remark.

"This is MaryAnn. We were on the SS Minnow together." He shook her hand and then returned to the suitcases.

"Well, let's get you all settled in. Sam isn't back from the grocery store yet but Mugsy is should be here in a few days." Just as the door opened, the German Shepherd leapt at Gilligan, licking his face with excitement.

"I missed you too, boy!" Gilligan said to the dog as he patted him on the head.

"I'll put your things in the other room," his brother said ,leaving the two alone. MaryAnn walked around the room curiously,noticing a picture on the fireplace mantle.

"Is this you?" Gilligan chuckled.

"Yes, I was five years old there. It was our annual fourth of July picnic. That's my brother in the background making faces." MaryAnn wandered around the living room a little bit longer and then stood next to Gilligan.

" I love your home. It's so cozy!"

"Well, for a place to grow up in, I couldn't have picked a better place ." Just then, Gilligan heard the sound of pots and pans coming from the kitchen.

"Is that my little William?" Gilligan smiled, glad that he was home.


	3. Chapter 3

"William,dear, why didn't you introduce me to your friend here."

Gilligan put his hand on MaryAnn's shoulder.

"Mom, this is MaryAnn Summers. We were shipwrecked together." His mom smiled.

"MaryAnn, how was it living with my son all those years on the island? I can tell he made sure that you were safe from those head hunters and wild animals."

"Yes, he did. You would be very proud of him."

"You should try her coconut cream pies. They're my favorite!" Gilligan exclaimed, licking his lips.

"Another fellow baker, I see!" His mom leaned over and whispered to Gilligan.

"She seems like a keeper!" Gilligan looked at MaryAnn as his mother spoke to him. MaryAnn, standing there looking at the two, just smiled. Gilligan winked and gave her a thumbs up.

"How would you like to try my oatmeal chocolate chip cookies,my dear?" MaryAnn moved a little closer to his mom.

"I don't bite, honey! She handed MaryAnn a cookie.

"You can have as many as you'd like. As long as you aren't allergic to them,I hope. I don't want you to get sick on me." MaryAnn took a bite of one of her cookies that was fresh from the oven, her eyes lighting up in response.

"These are one of the best I have ever eaten!" His mom nodded in approval. She wiped off her hands and then went over to MaryAnn,taking her hands in her own.

"When you are here,just make yourself at home." His mom turned to Gilligan and put his arm around him.

"I was wondering about if you two would like to go to town and get some ingredients for the apple pie. I completely forgot about it. Maybe you can show her around town or something. As long as you are back for dinner at 6." Gilligan motioned MaryAnn to follow him.

"Well,it was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Gilligan!" His mom pulled her into a hug.

"It's a pleasure meeting you too, sweetheart. Now, go have fun!" Mrs. Gilligan watched as the two ran out of the house into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

MaryAnn and Gilligan were on their way to the local supermarket. It was only five minutes down the road from the house. MaryAnn followed Gilligan since he knew the place with his eyes blindfolded. MaryAnn picked out the best looking Apple's,Gilligan watching her contently. Somehow he was having trouble taking his eyes off of MaryAnn,or was it the juicy apples that she held in her hands. MaryAnn put the apples in a plastic bag,put the apples in the grocery carriage, and then went to push the carriage to the next aisle. Gilligan shook his head and moved forward, walking next to MaryAnn.

"Gilligan, you think your mother would mind if I helped her with her pie," MaryAnn asked, unsure about what Gilligan would say. He grinned, then grabbed a bag of flour from the shelf in front of them.

"I think she would be really happy if you helped her,MaryAnn!" She smiled and went down the aisle, grabbing the last few things she needed. Heading to the register, Gilligan went in front of her.

"Do you like bowling?"

"I haven't bowled since I was a kid, Gilligan!" They both put the groceries on the counter, the last being the apples. Both reached for them, accidentally touching one another's hand. MaryAnn backed up slightly,letting go of the apples. Gilligan blushed and took them instead.

"Allow me." Gilligan took out his wallet and paid for the groceries after they were all rung up. Once they were both back in his car, he turned to MaryAnn.

"Ready to have some fun?" She bucked her seatbelt and looked forward.

"You bet!"

The bowling alley wasn't as filled up that day as it was on other days. Walking inside, it smelled like pizza. As they went to get their shoes, Gilligan saw a face he recognized.

"Skinny Mulligan? Is that you?" The man had a long face,skinny body and squinty eyes.

"Golly, is it really you, Gilligan? How long has it been? Last I knew you were rescued from the shipwreck many years later. Your mom said you were gonna stay in Hawaii, but I haven't heard anything since then."

"Skinny, it sure has been an adventure! After the many years of being together on the Island, we made an island resort. It's really popular, actually. You should come and visit sometime." His friend took off his friend's hat and messed up his hair

"You goof, you seem really happy, I gotta tell ya! Tell ya what, you tell me your shoe sizes and the game is on me!"

"You sure? Don't want to get ya fired."

"Nonsense, I don't want to hear anything about it. Now, what size are these lady's feet?"

"Seven," she responded.

"Oh, sorry. MaryAnn, this is Skinny Mulligan. Skinny, this is MaryAnn Summers. We met on the S.S. Minnow." They shook gave her a strong grip and winked at put the shoes in front of them.

"Hey,Gil," he whispered to him.

"She going with anyone?" Gilligan punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He exclaimed as he observed his shoulder.

"What was that for? What is that supposed to mean?" He looked up to see the two of them already starting a game. He laughed and walked over to the light switch, dimmed down the lights and put the disco ball on.


	5. Chapter 5

Gilligan and MaryAnn had been playing for forty five minutes. Nobody had yet to come in and keep them company. MaryAnn surprised Gilligan by beating her by thirty points.

"I give up," Gilligan said as he sat down. He took off the bowling shoes and put his regular shoes on.

"You're not quitting on me, are ya?" Gilligan gave MaryAnn her shoes.

"No, I just want some Apple pie and food." MaryAnn glanced at the clock behind was almost six o'clock. Almost time for food. No wonder he was so antsy.

Heading outside, it began to downpour.

"Of all days to forget an umbrella." Gilligan sighed.

"Well, guess we'll have to run for it!" He took MaryAnn's hand in his and pulled her to the car. Searching in his pocket, the key was stuck.

"Oh, please hurry,Gilligan!" She put her arms around herself as she waited patiently. He then finally got a hold of the keys and unlocked the door. As they sat in their seats soaked with water, they turned to one another and burst out laughing.

" you should see your hat, Gilligan. It's covering your face!" She took his hat off his head,looking into his sea blue eyes and dark brown hair that was hiding underneath his hat. She then turned away and put his hat on her lap.

"It was nice to meet an old friend of yours. He seems friendly!" Gilligan pouted as he started up the car and drove away.

"Yeah."MaryAnn looked at him, confused.

"You don't seem too happy about it. I thought he was your best friend." He shook his head.

"He was." They pulled up in front of the house, both running out of the car to head inside. His mother was just setting the table as they came in.

"Look at you two! You're soaking wet! William, how many times have I told you that it's not good to go swimming in this weather!" His mom winked at them as she put down the last plate.

" Hurry up and get changed. Supper is getting cold." His mother turned to Gilligan.

" show her where she will stay." Gilligan guided MaryAnn in the right direction.

"Here it is. This was my sister's old room." MaryAnn peeked around.

"I guess she loved the Beatles. Then again,who doesn't?" MaryAnn noticed her suitcase in the corner.

" I guess I will see you at dinner." Gilligan waved and was about to leave so she could get changed. MaryAnn stopped him.

"William. That's a nice name!" Gilligan grinned.

"Thanks. If you ask me, though, I like MaryAnn much better!" She laughed, moved closer to Gilligan and kissed him on the giving him a chance to respond, she ran crack in her room and shut the door. Gilligan still waited there for a few seconds, and though to himself as her turned and headed to his room.

" I want to do something special for her. Something that she will love." He scratched his head and opened the bedroom door. Just then, a lightbulb went off and he snapped his fingers.

"That's it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Gilligan headed to the kitchen and sat down as MaryAnn followed right behind him. The dinner that night was chicken pot pie, salad, and rolls.

"MaryAnn, you can sit right here," his mom said,pulling out a chair for MaryAnn. Across from her sat his brother, Mark.

"Everything smells so delicious," MaryAnn exclaimed.

"Why, thank you! And I hope you like the room you are staying in. Mark's wife,Samantha,will be here later. She spent the day with the kids site seeing. I hope you don't mind sharing a room with her. I promise she will be a good roommate." MaryAnn laughed.

"No, problem. Besides, I remember back on the Island I would share a room with my friend, Ginger. I wasn't sure how it would be at first and we ended up having so much fun together!" Gilligan smiled as he got up to cut the chicken pot pie.

"So,MaryAnn," Mark began.

"What was it like living on the Island with my brother all of those years?" Gilligan turned to MaryAnn.

"Yeah,MaryAnn." MaryAnn could tell she was put on the spot by everyone keeping an eye on her. She folded her napkin and put it in her lap and then looked back at Gilligan.

"Well, Gilligan was a pleasure to be around. He was always there to talk to or catch butterflies with. He was a little clumsy at times, but he always seemed to make that up with just being himself." Gilligan was leaning his elbow on the table and his head in his hand as his face was turned to MaryAnn.

"Gee, MaryAnn, I never knew you thought that."

"Why,of course I do,Gilligan!"MaryAnn put her hand on his other hand that happened to be near his. He blushed and turned his head, grabbing his fork to start eating.

"You two have known each other for twenty years,huh? " Gilligan nodded his head as he chewed his food.

"That's a long time, I must say." Gilligan looked towards his mother.

"Mom, MaryAnn was wondering if she could help you with making your apple pie tonight."

"I'd love that," his mom exclaimed enthusiastically. She paused and then turned to the boys.

"I got a call from your sister an hour ago. She can't make it this year. She is going to dinner at her boyfriend's family's house." Gilligan frowned.

Mark turned to Gilligan.

"Hey, when they're baking,can I show you something?" Gilligan took his last bite of chicken pot pie.

"Yeah,sure,Mark." The mother got up and started to head towards the food.

"Everyone finished? MaryAnn and I want to get a head start on the pie." The boys sat up and let the women do their work. Gilligan followed his brother outside as MaryAnn followed the mother into the kitchen.

Mark went inside the old shed next to the house. It was old yet taken care of pretty well. Gilligan waited patiently for his brother near the front porch of the house.

"Will, what are you doing over there, come in here," his brother whispered from behind the shed door. Gilligan followed him inside.

"Sit down." His brother gave him stool to sit on as he grabbed a dusty box from the corner of the shed. He gave Gilligan the box. He looked at his brother then back at the box as he slowly opened it.

"It's the time capsule we made when we were little! I almost forgot!"

"Supposed to open it ten years ago but, that never happened." Gilligan searched through it. The first thing he pulled out was a small, blue hat.

"I remember this! I used to wear this everywhere. You said you threw it out." Mark chuckled.

"Yeah, something like that." Mark pulled out the next object, a base ball.

"I won little league championship with this ball. I always thought it was good luck." Gilligan pulled out a comic book.

"Popeye! I remember after reading this , I wanted to be a sailor." He flipped through the pages, looking closely at the images. Mark pulled out a slinky, a rubber ball, finally coming to the bottom of the box. There was a folded piece of paper that Mark grabbed. He smiled as he read the paper to himself.

"What is it," Gilligan asked. Just as he was about to answer, they heard the noise of footsteps outside. It was Samantha. Mark handed the paper to Gilligan. He opened it. He was having difficulty deciphering the words that were written down. Turning the paper around, he noticed there was a picture taped to the back. It was a picture of Gilligan and his father when he was five years old on Christmas day. The note attached said,

"Dear William,

It will be a long time before you read this message. I want to tell you, I have always cared for you like you were my own child. I would have given you a baby picture of you with me for your time capsule, but unfortunately there never was one taken. I know that whatever you decide to do one day, I am sure I would be happy for you. I know this message may seem confusing when you read it. Eventually, everything shall fall into place.

Love,

Dad

Gilligan was confused. He sat up, pacing back and forth. Just then, he heard his brother call him in the distance. He shoved the picture and note in his pocket and walked back outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Gilligan headed inside to look for his brother and Samantha when he noticed MaryAnn in the kitchen putting the crust on the pie. He licked his lips and walked closer to the kitchen. Just then he paused as his mother came in the room.

"So,my dear, it seems that you have grown to really like my son. You seem to really care about him." MaryAnn laughed. As she started to clean up.

"Wey, what's not to like? He's sweet, funny, a gentleman."

"And he hasn't asked you on a date? I have to have a little chat with him." Gilligan smiled as he watched the two chat back and forth. Just then, he felt a tug at his shirt. Looking down, he noticed his niece, Hannah. She smiled and looked to see what Gilligan was looking at.

"Why are you watching grandma and MaryAnn?"

"Oh. I...um was waiting for the pie to finish."

"It's going to be a while, you know." Gilligan nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know." She was about to turn back to head I to the living room when she stopped herself.

"If you know, then why are you just standing here?" Gilligan didn't reply. Then, a lightbulb went off in Hannah's head.

"Ooh, I get it!"

"Get what," Gilligan asked winked at Gilligan.

"Don't worry. I hear about it in school. It's all good."

"Hear what?" Gilligan backed away from the doorway.

"You know. When someone has a crush on someone else." Gilligan smiled.

"Oh, this isn't anything like that at all!" He turned away, trying to hide his look of embarrassment that came across his face. Just the , his brother noticed the two in the corner and joined them.

"What's going on," Mark asked as he was chewing an Apple.

"It's nothing,"Gilligan tried to assure him.

"It is too! He says he doesn't have a crush on a certain person."Gilligan nodded his head in agreement.

"But what I think it is, is love!" Mark patted his brother on the shoulder.

"How cute. My little brother is in love!" Gilligan rolled his eyes.

"You guys are crazy!"

"Oh,really, then. Then can you answer one question for me" Mark asked, anxious to hear his phony response.

"Sure, what is it."

"If you say you don't have feelings for MaryAnn, then why have you been standing here and watching her for the past ten minutes?"Gilligan was silent.

"I can't hear your thoughts,you know," Mark whispered to him. Gilligan ignored them and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, how is the pie coming along?" MaryAnn sat up from her chair and dusted herself off.

"A few more minutes. Then it has to cool."

"Well,it sure smells good!" MaryAnn turned to his mom.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without her and her recipe." His mom checked the pie and turned to the two.

"Well,there's no use having two of us wait here. Why don't you two go off into the other room." Gilligan showed MaryAnn the way. In the room was his brother, Samantha and Hannah. They were all watching the news while Hannah was knitting a scarf.

"It smells good in there,MaryAnn," Samantha said, breaking the silence.

"I told you that MaryAnn was a wonderful baker,"Gilligan bragged. MaryAnn blushed. Just then, Hannah giggled.

"Well, it's getting late. I better head to bed. Tomorrow is a big day after all!" Gilligan got up and headed for the stairs.

A few minutes later,MaryAnn decided she wanted to get some sleep as well. On her way to her room, she made a quick stop at Gilligan's room,quietly knocking on the door. He slowly opened it.

"Oh,hi MaryAnn." She noticed he was already in his pajamas.

" I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I was just about to get some sleep myself." Gilligan leaned against the door frame as she continued her speech.

"I just wanted to thank you again for having me stay for Thanksgiving. It really means a lot."

"My mom seems to like you as well." She rocked back and forth, unsure of what to say next.

"Maybe tomorrow after the meal then we can go for a walk," he suggested. She lit up with excitement.

"Gilligan, I'd love to!" She noticed then that she might have appeared to have been a little too excited. She noticed how close she was then to Gilligan and backed up.

"Well, I guess I will see you in the morning." Gilligan stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I guess I will see you then." They both remained still.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he responded, his stomach was in knots as he came closer to her to grab the doorknob. Just then, he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She was in awe. She waved to him and walked off. She slowly opened her door and then turned around. Gilligan was still there. She waved again. He waved back. They closed their doors at the same time.

Gilligan noticed that the palms of his hands we sweaty and wiped them on his pajamas.

"Mark was right,"Gilligan thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

MaryAnn looked at the clock next to her bed. It read 3am. She couldn't sleep. At the same time, she didn't want to wake up Samantha. She dragged the old rotary phone into the bathroom. She waited for the line on the other end to pick up.

"Hello, may I please speak to Ginger Grant." A few seconds later, Ginger was on the line.

"It's about time you called. How was your day? What time did you get there? How is Gilligan?"

"Hold on, Ginger. We got here early this morning since the flight was so long. Tomorrow we are baking for Thanksgiving. His brother and his family are so nice! His sister's dog came along with his brother but his sister couldn't come,unfortunately. His mother has been enjoying showing me her secret recipes and old memories of Gilligan. I saw a picture of him when he was little. He was adorable!" Ginger laughed.

"Sounds like you are having a good time. My parents are trying to talk me into helping them with the turkey. They seem to have their hopes up too high."

"Thats funny. By the way, I hope you don't mind me calling at a crazy hour."

"Don't mention it. I don't mind when you call at all. But, is there a reason you aren't sleeping right now?" MaryAnn looked out the window at the woods off in the distance, then down to her feet.

"It's Gilligan."

"I knew it," Ginger shrieked.

"What happened?"

"Well, first he keeps smiling at me more than usual. He seems a little hesitant when he talks to me sometimes as well. And then tonight he was the same way except be missed me on the forehead. I mean, what does that mean?"

"MaryAnn, he finally kissed you without running away?"

"No, not really. I think he's scared." MaryAnn heard a noise in the distance.

"Listen,I have to get some sleep. I think my mom might listening in. But, just try to get alone with him and just see how he is feeling. Just don't pressure to go,goodbye." She quickly hung up the phone. MaryAnn looked at the phone and then did the same thing.

The next day was crazy. Food was all over the kitchen. The mother and MaryAnn were working on desserts, Mark and Samantha were working on the meal, and Hannah and Gilligan were working on appetizers.

Gilligan went to go dry off his hands after he washed them. Feeling around in his pocket, he noticed the not from the other day there. He had to find an answer. Looking to his left, his mother appeared to have just finished making a pecan pie. He walked over to her a tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mom. I need to talk to you." She took off her apron and headed to the living room. They both sat on the couch. He gave her the note from his pocket, his mother looking at it with concern.

"I am glad you have brought this to my attention, William. I should have told you this long ago." MaryAnn stopped what she was doing and took a peak in the other room.

" the man in this picture...He loved you very much. He loved you like a son. You may remember him. You may not. We were married for a long time. In fact, we had two children together,your brother and sister. For many reasons, it didn't work out and we got divorced. In the mean time, I met someone else." Gilligan paused, covering his face to cover the emotion that came upon him.

"We loved each other a lot. We even had a that wasn't meant to be. He loved the sea and wished to live there and bring us along with him. My family was here. I couldn't just leave them. So, he left. Three years later, the kid's father wanted to see his children again. He then met you. It felt like we were all family again. We got remarried a year later. As you know, he died when you were still shipwrecked." Gilligan felt lost.

"So, they are really my half siblings?" She nodded her head, trying to avoid the tears that were coming from her eyes.

"And my father? Who is he?" His mom got up for a second,went to get something from her room and returned back to Gilligan. In her hand, she held a small picture that she gripped onto with all her might. MaryAnn could see Gilligan tensing up. She went into the living room and sat beside him, holding his hand to calm him down. His mother sat down and handed him the small,fragile image. He turned on the light next to him and stared deep into the image.

"I can't believe it," MaryAnn gasped.

"It's..."

"The Skipper!" Gilligan finished. Just then, a smile came over his face.

"When you returned, I had noticed that you two have known each other for quite some time now. When you wished to remain in Hawaii all that time,I knew that you would be in good hands."Gilligan went to give the photo back to his mother. She put her hands behind her back.

"It's yours now." Gilligan gave his mother a hug, then looked in her eyes.

"Does he know?" She shook her head in sadness. Gilligan turned to MaryAnn. She embraced him in a hug.

"Now, don't we have some cooking left to do?"MaryAnn gave him a glass of water and too him back to the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

It was starting to get dark outside as the sun was setting. Gilligan was sitting on an old swing in the front yard. Looking to his left, he noticed MaryAnn standing remained on the swing and looked forward.

"How are you doing," she asked as she moved closer to him.

"I'm alright. I'm just surprised that I didn't find out about this sooner,you know." Gilligan stood up and started to walk. MaryAnn just stood there watching him.

"How did he not know? I mean, he knew her last name,right? "Gilligan looked at his feet. MaryAnn put her arm around him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Maybe he does know. Maybe he just needs a reminder." Gilligan faced MaryAnn, her face practically next to his. He stepped forward again, then turned to her.

"Well, I promised you a walk tonight, didn't I?" MaryAnn grinned as she went by his side.

The road they were traveling on wasn't as busy that night and Gilligan seemed to have a good idea where they were headed. They eventually ended up on a hill where all they could see was the stars and the sky. It was slightly breezy outside and the leaves under their feet seemed to grow more and more the farther they walked uphill.

"I used to camp here with my brother when we were young. It was neat! So many nights we would look up at the stars."

"It's so beautiful," MaryAnn gazed up at the sky as she put her arms around herself. Gilligan noticed that she was shivering.

"It's starting to get colder out. You want to go back,"he asked,concerned.

"Thats okay. I like it up here. So peaceful." Gilligan then paced back and forth and kept clearing his throat.

"Is something the matter, Gilligan?" He paused and looked at her. It was then that he noticed that the moon was hitting her at the right angle,making her look like an angel.

"No, nothing's the matter at all,MaryAnn." He moved closer to her nervously,his hand going through her soft,dark hair. He noticed that right at that moment, he was no longer nervous or scared. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and was hypnotized. He didn't know what came over him. MaryAnn didn't say a word. She was gazing into his eyes as well,slightly moving closer as he moved closer.

"MaryAnn,I..." She waited patiently for him to continue. He sighed and n

Sat down on the grass.

"Forget it. You must think I am crazy."

MaryAnn sat in front of him and took his hands in hers.

"Don't ever say that. You are not crazy! Something must be bothering you." He scratched his head.

"MaryAnn, don't take this the wrong way, but it's you." MaryAnn was furious. She was just about to get up when he grabbed her hand.

"No,listen, you don't understand." She hid her face from Gilligan as he continued to talk.

"We have known eachother for awhile now. And,I always thought you were the nicest girl I have ever met. We always have got along so well with one another. We even seemed inseparable at times. Gosh, MaryAnn, I wish I could tell you how much you have meant to me all these years."He paused and took off his hat,holding them in his hands. She squeezed his right hand.

"You mean a lot to me too, Gilligan." His eyes lit up in response. He leaned in closer to MaryAnn, touched her face and then put his other arm around her waist. He wasn't sure what he was about to do. All he knew was that he had never felt that way before. For once, it seemed like he caught a bunch of butterflies and they were all in his stomach at the moment. He hesitantly pressed his lips against hers,her doing the same. For about a minute, they seemed as if they were in a different world. He caught his breath and grinned. He then leaned in and kissed her once again. They both laughed.

"Who knew, after all this time," MaryAnn replied.

"Yeah." He just kept staring into her eyes,still a bit overwhelmed.

"It's getting late, Gilligan. We should be heading back now." He nodded and took her hand in his, pulling her along gently. Eventually, they were inside. They silently headed upstairs in their consecutive rooms. Gilligan's mom looked to Mark. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess their night went well," he laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Thanksgiving got up,showered,and put on his best suit. He headed down the stairs to the kitchen. His niece was setting the dining room table and his brother was getting firewood. His mother was struggling to get the turkey from the oven. Running to her side, he took the turkey from her. He then straightened his tie nervously.

"Where is MaryAnn?"

"With Samantha. They should be here any minute." Just then, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. It was MaryAnn. She was dressed in her royal blue dress and her hair was down and curly. Samantha followed right behind in a long green dress.

"Wow, MaryAnn, you look beautiful!" His mom and Samantha looked at each other happily.

The family had dinner and then headed to the living room. Just then, the phone rang.

"William, whoever it is, have them call back later," his mom said as Gilligan went to retrieve the phone.

"Hello?"

"Happy Thanksgiving,little buddy," Gilligan heard from the other end of the phone. Gilligan grinned.

"Same to you! What are you up to today?"

"Just had some turkey. And boy, was it good!" Gilligan untangled the phone cord and smiled at MaryAnn as she watched him.

"When are you heading back?" Skipper paused for a second.

"Tonight,actually. I don't live too far from the island but just figured I would return about you?" MaryAnn put her hand on Gilligan's and looked into his eyes. Just then, he got an idea.

"We are leaving tonight too. See you soon!" Without giving the skipper a chance to reply, he hung up and went over to his mom.

"William, what is it,dear?" Gilligan bent down to his mom's level,putting his arm around her.

"How would you like to come back with us on the island?" His mom gasped.

"Oh,I'd love that! Let when is good to come!" Gilligan stopped her before she continued.

"Um,mom, I mean right now. You can stay as long as you want! Does that sound good to you?" She wept.

"I haven't seen him in a long time! What will he say? What is it like there? What should I bring?" Gilligan stopped her.

"One question at a time,mom. For now, let's just get ready!"


	11. Chapter 11 (final chapter)

*final chapter*

Gilligan, his mom and MaryAnn had their suitcases packed and were on the first flight back to Hawaii. Hours and hours later, they were at the dock. MaryAnn looked around. The Skipper was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he, Gilligan," MaryAnn asked anxiously.

"He said he should be here about now, didn't he?" Just then, the trio saw something in the distance coming closer to them. Gilligan recognized it right away. He cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted.

"Skipper, over here!" Skipper waved in reply. He eventually made it to the dock safely. Tying up his boat, he then started heading over to Gilligan. Instead, Gilligan ran to him, embracing him in a big hug, tears running down his face. Skipper looked at Gilligan,confused.

"You okay,little buddy? We weren't apart from each other that long." Gilligan shook his head.

"No,it's not that,Skipper. It's just, it's you, it's really you!" Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Of course it's me! Who else would I be besides the Skipper?" Just then, Skipper turned his eyes from Gilligan to his mom, pausing before he took of his hat. Gilligan went to his mom.

"Skipper, this is..."

"-Jenny? Is that really you?" Gilligan went to her side.

"This is my mother." Skipper paced back and forth.

"No,her last name wasn't Gilligan."Skipper answered immediately.

"But, my stepfather's name was." Gilligan went to the Skipper who was now sitting at the end of the dock.

"Gilligan, I told you a long time ago about her,why did you go out and find her,"Skipper whispered.

"Because, it's important to me."

"Why?" Gilligan was getting frustrated.

"Because...because you are my father," he blurted out. Skipper's head rose and turned to Gilligan and then his mom who nodded her head in reply. Just then, Skipper got a tear in his eye. He gave Gilligan a hug in return.

"It's you, it's you, it's really you!" MaryAnn was off I'm the distance,smiling at the happy reunion. Gilligan put out his hand for MaryAnn to take.

"So, MaryAnn, did you have a good time with my little buddy?"MaryAnn kissed Gilligan on the cheek.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." Gilligan grabbed everyone's luggage and put it on board as Skipper started up the boat. As MaryAnn and Gilligan's mom sat down, the breeze was picking up. Gilligan took MaryAnn's hand and pulled her up, bringing her into a long, romantic kiss. Skipper laughed.

"I knew it all along." Just then, Gilligan's foot was right near a box of tools on the boat.

"Gilligan watch-"Skipper tried to warn them,but it was too late. Both MaryAnn and Gilligan landed in the water,soaked from head to toe.

"Man overboard," his mom joked as they watched them in the water,hoping that the moment would never end.


End file.
